


In The Office:

by Caffeinated_Artist



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Artist/pseuds/Caffeinated_Artist
Summary: An AU where Shiro-4 is your boss and you're his secretary.It's been a week since the two of you have seen each other, let alone been in the same room.
Relationships: Shiro-4 (Destiny)/Reader, Shiro-4/Female Reader
Kudos: 13





	In The Office:

**Author's Note:**

> K.I.M: There is no thorough detailing and I haven't gone through to edit any of this, nor to add to it. 
> 
> This is simply an Idea/Imagine that a close friend and I have discussed and this was the result of that idea.  
> These Ideas/Imagines are mostly written by us, for us. NOT for anyone else. 
> 
> If you enjoy it, great!  
> If not, great! Let's move on.

You have a stack of papers in hand, the report from a previous business meeting that he's only just returned from. You have no idea he's at the office, you were told he wouldn't land until 4:15pm, and it's only 1pm.  
You had planned to organize his office, not that it really needed, and have someone from the lobby to prep a meal upon his return. 

However, your plans are thwarted the moment someone grabs you, your heart drops, your muscles tighten, and you're prepared to fight off your attacker, or scream. 

That is, until he speaks. "You're looking lovelier than ever," 

You're utterly shocked/surprised. You elbow him, lightly, "You scared me," 

"I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you." He laughs. "Are you surprised?" 

"Surprised isn't exactly the word I'd use. You almost gave me a heart attack." Your brows furrow.

"I'll have to try a different approach, next time." 

Pressing your thumb and forefinger against the bridge of your nose, you shake your head, seemingly disapproving his methods, "How long have you been here?" 

"Long enough," He doesn't hesitate to make the first move, his lips are against yours before you can respond, and you hum, softly. 

"Sir," You try to sustain a professional behavior. "about the meeting." 

"The meeting can wait." His cool plates travel from your lips, over your jawline, before reaching your neck. His hands begin to roam your body, fingers brushing against your nipples through the cloth.

Your breath hitches, words caught in your throat, as his hands find their way over your hips, merely to give your ass a good squeeze. You nearly squeak at the sensation, "Sir I—"

"Shiro." He reminds you and you can feel his voice vibrating through your core. 

"Shiro, we really ne—" 

He stops your protest with another kisses and you can feel your body relaxing underneath his caress. 

His hand slips underneath your skirt, trailing over your thigh, only to settling against the heat between them, "Open your legs," He's in your ear. His voice is deep, filled with desire as it resonates within you. 

You obey and the second your spread your thighs, he pushes the fabric that conceals your wetness aside.  
A moan rips through you, as his fingers delve between your folds. 

It's been such a long time since he's touched you. A week, to be in fact, and he can tell by the way your body reacts, how much you've truly missed him.


End file.
